We can live like Jack and Sally if we want
by CountessValentine
Summary: I'M WORKING ON IT! I'M WORKING ON IT! I took a rather long break and hopefully i'm not completly forgotten, but i'm going to post some new chapters up soon.
1. The almighty freezy

Another early morning walk to the 24/7 marks only the second day back for Johnny after returning from "holiday". Johnny walked into the store to a scene unfamiliar to him, mass chaos NOT done by him. Looking around the store noticing the cashier dieing in the corner behind the counter, covered in gore and squishy- wait squishy(double-take), and on the back wall behind the counter was a message written in what looked like a mix of blood and squishy: _Always leave the machine on._ The machine was now running; so getting what he came for, a cherry freezy, he left thinking about how someone shared his "love" of a squishy.

Sipping a cherry freezy and wrapping a trench coat closer around herself, a girl walked under the street lights of the sidewalk. Listening to music was a comfort after being denied her favorite drink and taking it into her own hands, or sword, which ever. Flicking a speck of gore off her jacket and changing the track so it now played her favorite song, Incubus's Pardon Me; she walked down the street with no destination really in mind. Walking along she started singing, not caring if anyone would hear her.

Feeling reenergized, Johnny started looking for new prey. As he walked he found what appeared to be a teenage girl listening to a very loud adult alternative song.

"Pardon me while I burst

Pardon me while I burst

A decade ago, I never thought I would be.

A twenty three on the verge of spontaneous combustion. Woe-is-me

But I guess that it comes with the territory.

An ominous landscape of never-ending calamity.

I need you to hear. I need you to see.

That I have had all I can take

And exploding seems like a definite possibility

To me

So pardon me while I burst into flames.

I've had enough of the world, and its people's mindless games

So pardon me while I burn, and rise above the flame

Pardon me, pardon me. I'll never be the same.

Not, two days ago I was having a look in a book

And saw a picture of a guy fried up above his knees

I said I can relate

Cause lately I've been thinking of combustication as a welcome vacation from.

The burdens of the planet earth, like gravity, hypocrisy

And the perils of being in 3-D….

And thinking so much differently.

Pardon me while I burst into flames.

I've had enough of the world, and its people's mindless games

So pardon me while I burn, and rise above the flame

Pardon me, pardon me. I'll never be the same

Never be the same….yeah.

Pardon me while I burst into flames.

Pardon me, pardon me, pardon me.

So pardon me while I burst into flames.

I've had enough of the world, and its people's mindless games

So pardon me while I burn, and rise above the flame

Pardon me, pardon me. I'll never be the same.

Pardon me, never be the same. Yeahhh."

Slightly stunned by the sound of her voice and the words to this song Johnny tries to shake the feeling of the hunt. Thanks to the holiday he's usually much better at controlling his predator urges and human feelings were starting to reappear. Slowly though. Passing under a street lamp the girl suddenly appeared fully. She seamed about 5'10 but noticing her boots had almost 2½ inch heels she was probably around 5'8. Her hair was flame red, straight, and looked slightly like Devi's actually. Her eyes were emerald green and more beautiful than even Devi's, though. Long eyelashes surrounded them in shadow; full lips, slightly red; and on her wrists were dozens of multicolored bracelets. By the look of it she had no make-up on and her trench coat, invader zim shirt, and pleated thigh-length skirt were covered in gore. And in her hand, a cherry freezy.

Author's mental note Her hair actually looks like Aikma's from Titan A.E. but Johnny wouldn't have seen that of course, and I can't help it if it looks like Devi's. It also makes even more sense in the later chapters, with the long bangs and very short back. It's actually the haircut I have so there.mental stick out of tongue


	2. senor diablo say's hi

'Where should I go tonight? I don't want to go home, it's too boring.' The girl thought.

Suddenly, in the silence of the changing songs, she heard a noise. A footstep. Dropping her freezy and whipping around, she pulled out a 5 foot samurai sword out of her coat to face her attacker. Standing in front of her was a small, very skinny guy, about 23, with a dagger in hand. He looked strangely familiar. Stupidly I stood there trying to remember him when he hit me in the back of the head with the butt of the dagger and all went black.

Not what I expected. She just stood there like I was a ghost, not afraid, just like she was trying to remember something. I pick her up with some difficulty because she was about the same size except she looked like she had a little more muscle on her than me. What a waste of good freezy…hmmm. While walking home, quickly since I had no idea when she would wake up, I admired her sword. It was not one of the newer swords but one of the lost art of the samurai. Layer, after layer, after layer of tiny layers of metal each sheet slightly softer than the one before so that it would stay razor sharp forever. Wondering where she got it I opened my door and shut it behind me. Going into only the second basement room I chained her carefully to the wall. Placing the sword on the ground next to her I sat on the opposite wall to wait for her to come round. She was only the third one besides me to be here after I got back from heaven/hell and something nagging at the back off my brain (thank whoever the rest of the voices were gone or I'd be losing it about now.) was telling me she was going to be only the second one to leave alive. The only one by my choice.

'It was a standard procedure and I failed. I stood there like a fucking idiot. FOOK!!! I wish I knew who this guy was; it's just behind the wall of my brain. And why the hell is my head pounding?!?! I move my arms and feet and find them chained to a wall. Opening my eyes I search for the reason and find him sitting against the wall opposite from me. In one look and I see that I have nothing to worry about besides being tortured and killed so I wasn't too worried. I notice my CD player and sword on the floor not a few feet away but far enough where I could not reach them. I look again at my "kidnapper" and suddenly start laughing. I've finally broken the wall.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded.

"Senor Diablo says hi." I answer with a slight mock to it.

"How do you know…..?"

"How do you know what I'm talking about? Can I get down, this is slightly uncomfortable."

"This is the first time I will give this option. What does god look like?"

"Ooo trivia. You mean the really annoying thing in the spider laz-e-god? He looks like a really nonrespectable, Buddha dude. Head-explody was fun for a while, then it just got out of hand. Oh by the way did the flying pink bunnies freak you out as much as they did me?"twitch, twitch

"So I'm guessing you're a waste lock, too. You seem pretty young though, how old are you anyway?" he said while removing the chains and moving my samurai sword to the far corner then walking back as I sat down against the wall.

"I'm 17 and your ½ right about the waste lock. You see, I was not born to be one; I was made into one by humanity. You see the headmasters (that's what I call them) can't tell everything that's going to happen, there are let's say glitches in their plans. After enough ridicule a person can snap and I am one of the very few people that represent that so called "experiment". Ha, real funny guys. It's ok in the beginning, I mean it still has a lot self hatred, but it's easier to control it then. You can put it all into something but after awhile-"

"..it's all sucked away. Example, see all the paintings? They're mine; now look over on the desk. I've been reduced to fuckin' stick figures."

"Mine was writing songs. Since I was, well still am, a teenager everyone thought it to be normal. You know one of the worst parts about being a Halfling? I can still feel, I still have desires. I gave up trying to be accepted but I still want to have true friends. I have a conscience even though I try to shut it off. I still long for love, though I know the headmasters won't accept it."

"Those are coming back to me. It's becoming harder and harder for me to kill with out repercussion to my conscience. You were going to be only the third since I got back."

"You're not going to kill me?"

"Not for the moment no, unless you give me reason to."

"Thank you, I've gotten real tired of growing my hair back out."

"How many times have you died? I've only died once." Counts on fingers "Killed myself three times and murdered once. Mr. Satan says if I kill myself one more time he's going to make me immortal. One of those he said I had well enough reason to, though…."

"What was the reason?"

"…………When I was 13 I was …raped, then murdered. That was when I completely snapped and talked with the headmasters for the first time, or at least with one of them. After I got back I kept having dreams, kept feeling it, it was haunting me. It still does. Vengeance was issued though, following him home one night was a great joy. I tied him down, castrated him, then cut off each limb, and finishing with stabbing each of his major organs in alphabetical order." She said remembering with a menacing grin.

"Pretty nice method. He was one of the people who deserved it without any repercussion

at all. In the extremely unlikely event anything like that happened to me I would have done the same don't worry."

"And I have to cover everything from my parents; at least it's only for 2 more weeks. Then I turn 18 and don't have to deal with this shit anymore. No more physiatrists, no more mental wards, no more lying, no more faking happiness, and no more pills. To top it all off, I think I'm broke! Well wait checks pockets I have $813, plus whatever's at home. I know it's pretty sad stealing the dead people's money and I hate it, money its self disgusts me, but unfortunately I have to live. Ha, the irony to that statement."both chuckle

"I don't usually offer hospilaty to any of my "guests", but since you're already here you can sleep here, if you want of course."

"A place to stay would be nice, I don't know about you but I don't usually sleep………" she trailed off while staring into space.

"Ok, I rarely ever sleep anyways. By the way my name is Johnny C., but some call me Nny."

"Hello Nny, I'm Britney Spears and here comes my flock of evil pink cheerleader bunnies."

Mental Author's note Just kidding!!! Don't hurt me! defensive mode It was all in good fun! Since I'm not posting this story until I'm completely done I didn't really leave you on the edge of your seat. Right? Right. And see the hair makes sense because all but the bangs fall out when they come back. Now rewind and insert correct name.


	3. a gift no one wants

"Hello Nny, I'm Raven Moore….and I have no nicknames. Unless you count the names screamed at me from the dieing's lips and I don't care for those much."

"Ok, so whatcha wanna do Raven Moore?"

"Not pass out." She said while standing up looking much uncoordinated.

"So much for what you wanted to do." He said while stopping her from falling, flinching slightly, as he was still not used to physical contact.

'I think I may have hit her slightly too hard earlier.' He thought while carrying her to his bed so she could have a more comfortable place to sleep. Carefully he placed her down while trying to avoid as much physical contact as possible, and put the covers over her. Slinking away to the far corner of the room he sat soundlessly watching her sleep.

'This is what I'll always do, witness the comfort of sleep yet never experience it myself. Dammed to eternities always as an insomniac living in a nightmare. I despise sleep for it never comes easily; the brief moments when I just wake up are eternal bliss. Not remembering the horrors of humanity, not even knowing I am human, not remembering the horror I am, pure ignorance. I used to hate this feeling, I remember that. My emotions are still confused but less, more like I'm just getting used to them again, and some not necessarily knowing what they are. Before I confused all my emotions together, and couldn't decipher which was which; anger, boredom, disgust, fear, depression, ….happiness…..-'

Noticing Raven stirring, he grabbed a shadow and slunk further into the darkness. After a few uneasy moments he realized she was still asleep and noiselessly walked over to her side. She was heavily breathing and mouthing words only her mind could hear, at the same time hugging her knees as a cold sweat covered her body, clasping her hair and clothing to her. Remembering that she was still haunted even in her sleep he was unsure of what to do, whether to wake her or leave her sleeping. He was finally about to act on his impulse to wake her up when Raven's eyes shot open and his world went dark.

The 13 year old Raven walked down a city street with a blonde boy about her age on a warm day. They looked rather comfortable together and seemed to be talking. As they rounded a corner on a rather deserted street, a middle age man grabbed Raven and put a gun to her head. The blonde boy froze, completely pale, and looked at this situation. Raven's eyes pleaded for help as she started to silently cry. Panicked, the boy ran.

"HOWARD!!! HELP ME!! PLEASE HEL-"she was cut off as the gun was pressed harder against her temple.

"Keep fuckn' quiet, you mother fucker!" Definitely a crack addict.

"……help me, please...help….help me please." She muttered. Dragging the protesting girl to a door in the ally leading to a rundown apartment, he opened a door and locked it behind him. Taking her to the bedroom, he grabbed a scarf and gagged her with it, afterwards chaining her hands and feet to the bed. Taking a knife from under the bed he cut off her clothes and then removed his. Straddling her, he took the knife and for each trust he degraded her with, he cut her. He made noises and laughed each time the gage muffled a scream, then cut deeper. When he was finished she still was not dead for he made a great effort to miss all the major arteries and he left her there while he got dressed and made himself dinner. She lay there naked, in agony both body and mind, hearing the droning of the television. All she could do is hoped he killed her next because she was going to do that soon if he didn't. Her mind rambled for two hours until he finally came back asking if she wanted more. He did the same cutting deeper and deeper into her, until he came.

"I never heard you cum… maybe you need more?!?!" At this he pulled a short compass dagger from the floor. He knife fucked her.

Suddenly Johnny realized that he was seeing this as if it were his own memory. But this wasn't right, he was screaming in pain as if this were happing to him, why was this happening to him? He thought as waves of angst, pain, hatred, and blood washed over him then faded out.

Screaming and gasping he lay on the floor cringing from the memory he had just "received". In a couple of minutes the emotions had died down except one.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?!" he questioned.

"I never did anything. I'm sorry…" she sort of hiccupped.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE SORRY? ANSWER AT LEAST THAT."

"I'm sorry you had to receive that. It was my burden alone, I'm sor-"

"QUIT SAYING THAT! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL I JUST SAW!"

"YOU JUST SAW WHAT I SEE EVERY TIME I FALL ASLEEP!!! SENOR SATAN SAID THAT YOU LONG FOR DREAMS AND SLEEP, WELL I'LL TRADE YOU!!" and at that last remark she completely collapsed dry sobbing as if no tears were left in her body.

Author's Mental Notes Some may ask what a compass dagger is; well it is….a… extremely hard to explain. Those not familiar with weapons will not understand as easily as people who do, and if you aren't familiar than shame, shame for you are reading a Johnny the HOMICIDAL maniac fanfic. Ooo, good representation of the knife, starts at four separate places on the knife's base and goes together at the tip. Good example of the knife is the one on the movie Golden Child ft. Eddie Murphy. Why do all my examples usually end up going to a movie? Either they get used because a lot have seen them or have they just warped my fragile little mind?


	4. whispered answers

Johnny stood unsure of exactly what to do. He looked scared to even look at her completely, let alone help. He was making movements to come and comfort her but kept stopping himself. What did she really expect from someone who probably hasn't had a sane conversation with any life form besides himself in over almost six years?

'How the fuck did that happen, how the HELL did he receive that memory? WHY THAT FUCKIN' MEMORY???? Why did it have to be that one? How the hell could he see it in the first place, how could I have transferred that memory to him?…….Maybe it was when Senor Diablo showed me Johnny's old memories…it had to have had something to do with that 'cause I sure as hell couldn't have done this before. If I could accidentally show him that memory maybe I could show him his own???' Raven frantically thought as she wiped the one tear that had actually fallen, from her cheek.

"Listen I only slightly know what happened myself, and I want to figure this out as much as you do." She said raspally causing Johnny to stop dead in his tracks.

"Why the fuck should I help you, no one's ever helped me before. I've been like this for SIX FUCKIN' YEARS." He hissed.

Raven drew back like she had been shot. Johnny's eyes darted around the room and at one point they glided over her hand, which had turned blue from her absentmindedly twisting two of her bracelets. As a reaction Johnny's hand darted and grabbed her hand from her wrist. She noticed what she had been doing and then just stared at his hand.

What the fuck was happening to him? What had happened to the "heartless" murderer that he once was? He had know this girl for no more than four, five hours tops; why the hell was he feeling like he should help her? After what just happened…

'Fuck I'm going soft.' He thought among the rambling going on in his head, running his fingers through his hair and noticing the light coming in from between the boards coving the window.

"I'm sorry it's just I've been like this so long, and..and..-"He started to explain.

"Don't worry about it, after receiving anything along those lines anyone would act like you did,er, are."

Changing the subject,

"So you slightly know what happened?"

"……Well Senor Diablo sorta transferred some memories to me so I'm thinking it has something to do with that. The only problem is I don't remember how he did it. What were you doing or thinking about before the memory got transferred to you?"

"I don't know, I don't remember." I stammered.

"Well I don't remember either I was sorta asleep." Both sighing and running finger though their hair, Johnny sat down.

"Whose memories did Satan give you?" Johnny asked.

"They were your's." she whispered.

Author's Mental Note Sorry this chapter is short but my personal deadline for 2 more chapters is August 17, so be expecting 2 more by then. I have bits and pieces of other chapters done now I just have to string them together. There's probably not going to be more than 10 chapters for just random information, but this should be the shortest one. I'm planning on more stories on this website but they will probably not appear until Winter Holliday, if I get this one done by then.


	5. projector's on the fritz

He stopped mid step and turned back to stare at her. After some time he replied.

"What do you mean 'mine'?" he inquired.

"He showed me pretty much everything before the change…."

"All of it ?!?" he paced across muttering more to himself than me "You mean I could know what happened to cause this, what my life was like before?!?"

"My question would be…do you want to know the truth?" Raven whispered.

He turned to face her, his muttering interrupted, suddenly questioning that himself.

"I will show you if you like but the other question would be how THE FUCK are we going to figure out how to activate the transfer of the memory in the first place? What were you doing when I was asleep, …before that …memory was transferred to you?" she questioned.

Nny stood for a moment pondering the thought… (he was monologeing of course) she was clearly focused on that memory but what was he doing? He was hovering over her-…That's it!"

"I touched you! Right when it went black, just a brush on the shoulder. Maybe that's all it takes, you focused on the memory completely and me touching you."

"Could you calm down please…? I understand you wanting to know your past but your projector is on the fritz. Transferring takes some major energy, another reason I'm sitting at the moment and the collapse. Could we please wait a few days so I can recuperate, if not I won't be able to concentrate anyway."

"Ok…. That's fine. You alright?"

"Peach-y keen. Feeling a little sick and wishing I had my gloves at the moment."

"Gloves?"

"I usually wear gloves to avoid situations such as this but as you can see I've forgotten them at home. They also would help you feel a slight bit less uneasy around me you wouldn't deny?"

"Well yeah. Do you need to get some stuff at your house?"

"Yeah but for tonight I sleep, one of the good things about the transfer is that for the first few nights I have no dreams. The truth is that I've never done a transfer that big out of the few I've done before and your's is bigger that that one so I don't know how long my recovery will be…."

"It's okay, go take my bed, besides you using it a while ago it hasn't been used in months and is probably the cleanest thing in the house."

"Thank you." She walked in front of him and just stared into his eyes reading them. Nny liked those eyes from the start but looking into them he was quickly mesmerized. The eyes sent signals of trust and from him were returned. She suddenly touched him on the nose very gently and with that he got a brief view of a memory of a kiss on the nose. Soft, gentle, and loving. With slightly more energy drained she dragged herself over to the bed, Johnny helping making sure to touch only her clothing. She started to undress, taking off her boots first and Nny quietly started to exit the room.

"Sweet dreams." Nny said teasingly as she threw a boot at him with what little strength she had left. When he left both were grinning with tired faces.

Author's note People-hi! Haven't heard from me for a while have you, huh? Done with magazine cut-out letters I have finished chapter 6 too but am holding it and myself for ransom. The ransom is 6 reviews and 20 packages of random flavors of pocky sent to me. Unfortunately I know no one will send me the pocky but am quite serious on the 6 reviews. Toodles!


End file.
